The Love Letter
by sleeping-slytherins
Summary: Tears were filling Hermione's eyes. She kept rereading the letter. It couldn't possibly be real. Dramione oneshot, *remake of my old story, not stolen from dracosrocketship379


_**The Love Letter**_

 ** _by:_**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _okay so this is a revamp of my old story called 'The Love Letter' that I have on my old middle school account, so I am not stealing this story, this is just a less awful version. It is still pretty OC and very fluffy but other than that it is a lot better in my opinion, and hopefully yours!_

 _ALSO, I don't own Harry potter, or the characters._

* * *

Hermione Granger now twenty-one, is working as a Healer at St. Mungo's. She loves her job there and adores all he patients and co-workers. One might think that she would be completely satisfied with her life, after everything she has accomplished. Even though Hermione had everything she could ever want, she was missing one thing, someone to share it all with.

All her friends seemed to have no problems finding their someone, in fact no trouble at all. Harry and Ginny were to be married next month. Ron and Lavender have been in a serious relationship, and he's due to propose any day now. Luna and Neville are taking their time in their new found relationship, and deciding to enjoy each other.

Of course Hermione was happy for her friends, but she couldn't help but feel a tad envious when she saw the couples with each other.

One evening, after a long, tedious day at work, she came home to find an owl patiently waiting for her in her kitchen. Hermione walked up to the Barn owl, and noticed it had a collar on it.

"Why hello Ignis, now who might your owner be?" She whispered carefully as she grabbed the letter before the owl flapped out of her open window. Hermione gave a small smile as she felt the parchment in her hands.

Sitting down at her kitchen table she began examining the envelope. It looked like a letter of some sort, but it only said 'to Ms. Hermione Granger', leaving the sender anonymous.

Opening the envelope, she pulled out a peace of parchment that looked like it was torn out of a journal of some sort. Fingering the left side of the parchment she began to read the letter.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _This is a difficult letter for me to write to you. For I have not spoken to you properly in years. If you call our little quarrels a proper conversation that is. I do miss seeing you daily, but I guess I will just have to settle for the times we bump into each other. Whenever these chance meetings happen they never fail to bring a smile on my face._

 _I understand that this letter might confuse you, but I just have to let you know how I truly feel about you. I am very taken with you, so taken in fact that some might call it love. I'm not a fool though, I know you can't truly love a person that you hardly know, but the feelings I feel for you is just a shy step away from love. I believe you deserve the right to know how my affection for you began. I should start from the beginning, because it truly is the best place to start._

 _A few years ago, I was at the Kings Cross station with my father and mother. I was about to go to Hogwarts for my first time, and I was thrilled to finally be a student at the school, I heard so much about. Even though I was completely ecstatic about finally going to the school of my dreams, I was nervous._

 _'What if I didn't make it into Slytherin?'_

 _I knew it was my family's legacy to be in Slytherin, but I was petrified at the idea of me being placed in another house. But as I boarded the train my nervousness ebbed away, and I was becoming extremely elated. 'This was it!' I thought, I truly was going to Hogwarts, the school I had been hearing about since practically birth._

 _I also had heard that the famous Harry Potter was coming as well, and that he would be in my year. The prospect of becoming friends with Harry Potter made me over-joyed. I had always wanted a real friend. I had Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Astoria, and Daphne, but in reality we were friends only because our families wanted to maintain connections._

 _I had gotten on the train with Crabbe and Goyle. We sat in our own little compartment, completely oblivious of the hustle and bustle around us. They had begun chatting merrily to each other, but their conversation was rather dull. So I sat and looked out the window. Hoping for someone to take me away from those dunderheads._

 _And someone did. You._

 _I saw a girl, peak her head in. She had outrageous hair that immediately caught my eyes, and deep brown chocolate eyes. She appeared almost scared to look in, but she seemed to relax when she saw that I noticed._

 _"Have any of you seen a toad, a boy named Neville lost his." She asked. I found at the time she had a rather refreshing voice, compared to the low grunts of my companions._

 _I was about to invite her to sit with us, until Crabbe decided to speak for us._

 _"No and why would I tell you if I did?' He replied, causing the two fat lumps to laugh._

 _I glared at them, but before I could respond, you already closed the door and walked away._

 _I was hoping I would see you later, and obviously I did. I ended up making a complete and utter fool of myself as usual._

 _I think my biggest mistake Hermione, was that I let my father's ideals get to me. And then I devoted my life to his commands before I had even given you a real chance. Bringing you down seemed liked the easiest way to capture your attention, which was a poor plan on my part. Although I had caught your attention in a negative way, it was better than nothing._

 _Second year, was probably when you officially began hating me, because I had called you mmany names by this point, and then in Third year I can only assume that hatred had flourished even more. Would it be because I had my father almost get rid of one of your favorite teachers Hagrid? Perhaps. Or maybe it was because I almost had Buckbeak, the creature that almost had me killed, be led to the slaughter. Yes, there could be several reasons on why you hate me. But I am perfectly content remaining oblivious to those reasons._

 _I can assure you that I started to like you First through Third year. But I began to truly care you in Fourth year. Yule Ball to be precise. Your looksnever bothered me before, and I had always fancied you the proper way, personality. But at the Yule Ball, when you showed up, you took my breath away. It made me wonder how someone could be beautiful on the inside, and yet just a beautiful on the outside. I've never experienced someone having so much raw beauty._

 _That was also the point in time where I had started to hate Viktor Krum. He had taken you away from me, and that feeling is the worst feeling anyone could possibly ever have. That was also the night that Weasley made you run off before I could start a conversation with you. Which infuriated me to no end, especially since when I had finally plucked up the courage to ask you for a dance, you were gone._

 _Sixth Year honestly felt like a blur to me. I felt like I was going insane. I had so much pressure placed upon me, and I wanted an out, but there was no one who could have provided me with one. I was stuck. But because of you a piece of my sanity was still there. My feelings for you increased because it was the only emotion that stayed with me that year. I was losing myself to everyone's expectations of me, but somehow just reminding myself of you got me through that year._

 _And the year after that._

 _After the War, I have been ashamed to talk to you. I knew that you would probably never consider an ex- Death Eater such as myself. For we were on two different sides of the War, and I knew you would probably never let me near you. I knew you deserved better, so I let you be. Which now remains to be my biggest regret._

 _That I, Draco Malfoy, never told you Hermione Granger that I love you._

 _Forever and Always,_

 _Draco_

Tears were filling Hermione's eyes. She kept rereading the letter. It couldn't possibly be real. Hermione began looking back at the envelope once more to find an explanation, only to find a small piece of parchment in it, curiosity took over and she began reading it.

 _Granger,_

 _As you may know this letter was sent from Draco. Malfoy to you. I, as his next of kin was given this letter. I know it is very overwhelming. Before he had died, he wrote this for you. Then asked me to mail it to you. He also asked me not to read it, and out of respect I did just that._

 _But one could only assume he told you how he felt, and I need you to know that it wasn't some joke to him. So don't take his letter lightly._

 _Draco had took the time before his death to write you this letter. He asked me to mail it a year later. I know you may not like me, or him, but out of respect please keep this letter, and read it with an open mind._

 _Best Wishes,_

 _Blaise Zabini_

Hermione began to cry.

Draco Malfoy had died last year. He was an Auror, that was in the wrong place at the right time. Since he was an ex- Death Eater, the few that remained wanted revenge for betraying them. One succeeded. He was able to kill the Death Eater, then apparated himself to St. Mungo's. He passed a week later.

"Oh Draco" Hermione said sniffling.

"I wish I had known, because then my feelings would not of been all for naught."

* * *

 _ **AN-** _ I hope you liked this, if you did please _comment_ it truly does mean the world to me! :)


End file.
